Number XI
by Lord Vanatrix
Summary: Organization XIII fanfic. It's my first fanfic so please R&R! It tells the story of Marluxia, who falls in love with Larxene, and fights a few people along the way.
1. Introduction

I was on a couch in our living room reading a new book that Superior had brought in for me. It was something for me to occupy myself with, so I would have something to do besides getting in fights with Axel. It was called Twilight, a "fictional" romance book. Although I felt no sorrow nor joy in the reading of it, I enjoyed the extensive plot and the personalities of the characters.

"Marluxia!" a figure cried behind me. I sighed, shut my book, and turned around. It was Larxene, and she looked like she was annoyed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it now, Larxene?" I inquired.

"Ugh, Xaldin and Lexaeus are at it again," she whined. I threw my book on the table in front of me and got up. I sighed and try to hold in the anger already bubbling up inside me.

'Those damned idiouts, they always have to be causing one problem or another.' I thought. Larxene pointed down the hall she had just previously come from.

"They're in the Games Room," Larxene said. She turned around and headed back down the hallway and gave me a little wave as she went off.

'Bitch... why couldn't she of taken care of it herself? The nerve of these people!' I thought as I headed down the castle's hallways.

When I arrived, a small crowd had gathered and the two idiouts were throwing pointless insults back and forth at eachother. 'Neanderthals,' I thought. Soon, Lexaeus had gained a slight upper hand in their stupid squabble, infuriating Xaldin, who then summoned his lances. Lexaeus in turn drew his huge tomohawk.

"C'mon, bring it on, ape man!" Lexaeus taunted. Just as Xaldin put a hand forward to throw his lance and as Lexaeus jumped in the air, ready to bring down his tomohawk, I put up a hand.

"Stop!" I yelled. Lexaeus fell to the ground and Xaldin stopped and turned to me, both glaring at me. Xigbar started cracking up. My job done, I turned around and began heading for the living room but I was stopped by someone.

"What the hell, Marly?!" Lexaeus yelled. I stopped in my tracks half turned to look at him.

"Thats Number XI to you." Xigbar's cackling stopped and Lexaeus had a bewildered expression on his face. I turned back around and headed down the hallway

I went back down the hallway and back into the living room. As I laid down on the couch I sighed. 'That wasn't too bad, at least they didn't draw their weapons on me.' I chuckled. 'But they'd know better than that after last time...

You see, quite awhile ago, Axel and I had gotten into a fight after he had fallen into my sunflower patch. It was late after we had thrown a big party after a very sucessful important mission. Axel, being the idiout he is, got really drunk and near the party's end he went outside to walk it off. He had carelessly fallen into my sunflowers, damaging them badly. I had warned him just before he left if he was walking through my garden, he better watch out. The next morning I saw my destroyed patch, found Axel, and made an example out of him. Never again did he, nor anyone else disturb my sunflowers...


	2. Party at Castle Oblivion!

Later on, I returned to my room and fell to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I showered, dried off, got dressed, and headed down the halls towards Superior's office. When I got there, a note was on the door.

Dear Organization XIII,

I have gotten information of the utmost importance concering the Keyblade Master and Kingdom Hearts. I must go on a mission alone so for the time being, you are all now on vacation. Have fun everyone, I will return back in a few days.

-Superior

'Yes!' I thought, 'finally some time off, now I can finally get away from all these fools!' I opened up a "Dark Corridor" portal and was about to step through it but then I heard Demyx call me.

"Hey Marrly," he yawned, "whatcha doing?"

"Headin to my place, read the note on Xemnas' door, we're on vacation."

"Sweet! Wait, do you like, have a house or something?" he inquired.

"Not really," I said, "its a castle, Castle Oblivion."

"Whoa, really?! Do you think its bigger than this one?" he questioned. I grew impatient, but I saw a chance to brag about my castle so I took it.

"Well, it probably a little smaller," I began, "but its alot nicer! It has a party room, and more personal rooms, and the whole place is pretty sweet." I had no idea what I had done. Demyx eyes were twinkling and I cocked an eyebrow. Then I realized...

"Don't even think abou-" But it was too late...

"PARTY AT MARLY'S HOUSE!!!" he screamed. Several portals appeared and a few of our Organization stepped out.

"What's this about a party?" demanded Axel.

"Marluxia's throwing a party at his castle, and he says we're all invited!" Demyx said proudly. I glared at the little imbecile.

"I am not," I said, "I didn't even-"

"Hmm, interesting proposal, XI," Zexion said, "I accepted!" I narrowed my eyes at Demyx but strangely found myself liking the idea. By 2 o' clock, everyone in the Organization (obviously except I) had accepted my 'proposal'.

At 5 me, Vexen, Luxord, and Xigbar headed over to the castle to ready it up for the party. We put up party lights, a sound system with a DJ stand, party balloons, tables for drinks and food, chairs, games, and karaoke.

At 8 I sent the other 3 out to go tell everyone we were ready and I took a seat in one of the bean bag chairs in my video game room. I sighed loudly and thought of how everything was going to go. At least it wasn't a mission.

I got up and headed down a hallway down to the party room, where generally everyone was going to stay for the whole party. I entered through the doorless entry just as the party guests started arriving. Demyx immediatly slipped a few of his own CD's into the karaoke machine and got onto the DJ stand. He started operating the lights and started playing some music. I laughed as I saw the huge grin on his face.

Luxord headed over to a table with a deck of cards in his hand, sat down at it, and summoned a dusk. He always played with dusks these days since noone in the Organization would play with him anymore due to his excessive cheating. Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and Lexaeus started dancing in a specific area in front of the DJ stand while everyone else mingled, ate or drank.

I walked over to the drinks table and got myself some Mountain Dew. I loved the stuff although the sugar and caffeine drove me wild. I was taking a sip of the delcious nectar as Larxene came over and greeted me.

"Hey Marluxia." she said. I smiled at her.

"Call me Marly." I replied winking at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow you seem alot different out of the Organization, you always seem so quiet or pissed off." I laughed at her comment.

"Yea, well its nice to have a break from all the madness once in awhile, you know?" She smiled back at me.

"Yea, by the way, nice place you got her!" she said as she gazed around.

"Thanks, its usually messy and dusty but Vexen, Luxord, and Xig came to help me out."

"Thats cool." she said, seeming distracted. I fixed my gaze over to Axel and Roxas dancing, and it hit me.

"Hey Larxene..." I began.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you wanna dance?" I inquired, still looking at Axel and Roxas. She turned to me and half-smiled.

"Yea, sure. Thanks for asking." she said. I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Demyx was playing "Numa Numa." Axel turned to look at us and he winked. I glared at him until he looked back at Roxas. Larxene giggled.

We seemed to be dancing for hours and one by one, more people started joining in. Demyx was on his last CD and "So sick of love songs" by Ne-Yo came on. Xigbar started jokingly dancing with Xaldin, Axel started dancing with Roxas and then I looked at Larxene, a smile on her face and her gaze intently fixed on me. I smiled and put my hands on her waist slowly. She blushed and tried to put an arm on my shoulder but she was too short so she moved closer and looked up at me, smirking.

She placed one hand on my right shoulder, once more, making it this time. She put her other hand on my waist. We started slow dancing and suddenly, I didn't care if anyone was looking at us. Nothing else mattered in the world except me and her.

I stared into her beautiful sapphire eyes and she stared into mine. It was nearing the end of the song and she put her head against my chest. I smiled down at her and she lifted her head up to look at me.

"Marluxia?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for asking me to dance." She giggled softly but then our stare intesified. Our heads leaned in toward and eachother, closer and closer. And then, I kissed her. Her lips were so soft and smooth against mine. We pulled away after what seemed to be an eternity and looked at eachother.

The song had ended and everyone was staring at us. Axel whistled and Roxas laughed. Zexion came to the center of the room.

"Alright everyone, party's over, now you don't have to stop partyin, but ya can't stay here! Specially you, Roxas," Zexion commented and winked at me and Larxene, still holding eachother. Everyone started disappearing and Larxene pulled away from me.

"Nice party, Marly," she said quietly as she opened a portal and disappeared. I didn't bother to clean up, even a little bit, and I walked to my personal room, collapsed on the bed, and still fully clothed, fell asleep.


	3. Nobody Love

When I woke up the next morning I suddenly remembered everything that happened. Larxene... we talked, then we danced, and finally we kissed. Wait, oh my God... I KISSED LARXENE!!!

I jerked up automatically and searched my brain frantically, looking for something I didn't know. I can't beleive I kissed her! And everyone saw it! Wait, oh man what are they all gonna think? I've been working on my bad ass image ever since I entered the Organization! And what will Superior think?! Besides, I'm a Nobody! I'm not supposed to feel anything!

Still confused, I teleported over to our headquarters in the World That Never Was. I paced back and forth in the living room. How could I just kiss her?! Just the other day I thought she was a bitch!

I heard footsteps and jerked my head to see who was coming. It was Axel, and he was strangely missing a Roxas. He stopped when he saw me and smiled.

"Hey, XI." he said.

"Axel." I nodded.

"So, talked to your girlfriend lately?" he said jokingly. I glared at him.

"Shut up." Axel smiled and shrugged.

"Hey don't get mad at me just because you kissed XII, ok?"

"I said shut up, Axel." I growled.

"Temper, temper Marluxia, wouldn't want Larxene to see you like this." he laughed. I ran forward, jumped in the air and tackled him.

"I said, SHUT UP AXEL!" I yelled in his face. I had him pinned to the floor and he was trying to wriggle free. I heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Get him off me!" Axel screamed. I punched him in the face and he gained a burst of energy and threw me off. He had just enough time to draw his chakrams as I drew my sythe. Suddenly, Zexion stepped in the middle of us.

"Stop it, both of you!" he yelled. He glared at him.

"Move out of the way, Zexion!" I cried, getting my sythe into a attack stance, ready to charge and slash at Axel.

"Yeah!" Axel yelled back, "this is between me and Marluxia!" Zexion shrugged.

"As you wish," he said. As he moved out of the way, me and Axel charged at eachother, weapons in hand. Our weapons clashed and we deadlocked. We both pushed our weapons against eachother as hard as we could, trying to break the lock.

"Stupid, flirty, flower lover..." he grunted.

"Jealous, foolish, pyrofaggat!" I replied. I broke the lock and slashed but he jumped up. He landed about 5 feet from me and his chakrams lit up with fire.

"Burn baby!" he cried. He shot 2 fireballs at me and I dodged them both, but was hit with a suprisingly fast 3rd fireball, it hit me with full force. I got enraged with fury and started running so fast I was literally a blur.

Petals flew around Axel as he tried to dodge my attacks, but I finally slashed him in the chest. He fell back, clutching his wound and glared up at me. I looked back down at him, victorious.

"You should have known not to tangle me, especially after last time, fool." I declared. I turned to the crowd at both ends of the hallway.

"Anyone else?!" I yelled. Demyx stepped forward.

"Settle down, Marluxia..." he said with a frown.

"Axel!" a voice cried from Axel's end of the hall. Roxas ran forward and helped Axel to his feet and down the hallway, giving me a dirty look as he led him away.

"Cmon ya little punk!" I sneered.

"Marluxia..." some said. I turned around and Larxene stepped forward from out of the small crowd.

"Larxene!" I cried, and I ran up to her. She turned her head away. I looked at the floor and then started heading for my room, pushing past a few Nobodies on my way there. I felt like such an idiout...

I sat on my bed and massaged my temples with both hands. I felt so stupid, Larxene was there the whole time... Someone knocked on the door. I groaned.

"Come on in." I said. The door creaked open and Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar walked in. Xigbar shut the door.

"What do you all want?" I asked rudely.Demyx and Xigbar sat on the bed. Larxene looked depressed.

"Ay, nice fight out there, Marly," Xigbar commented. Demyx looked at him and cocked a brow then lowered it and looked back at me.

"Dude, you need to cool down, you were scary, it creeped us out, man." Demyx added. I looked away from them.

"Marluxia," I looked at Larxene, "don't do that again, please. Not over me..." she looked away.

"Larxene, I did that because of you, because... I think I'm in love with you." I said. Larxene blushed and looked at me, Xigbar looked away, and Demyx giggled.

"I'd really like to get to know you, especially after last night." I smiled at her. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Aww aren't you two so cute," he said, mockingly. Larxene drew her knives and he fell off the bed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think Xiggy and I should leave you two alone," Demyx added. He grabbed Xigbar's coat by the back and started dragging him out of the room. Larxene and I laughed at the funny sight.

"Larxene..." I said. She came over to the bed I was sitting on and sat next to me. She leaned on me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I think I love you too, Marluxia." she said. He smiled and brought her face level to mine and kissed her. The passion of it made me tingle and I opened my eyes as did she, our lips still against eachother. She smiled wickedly against my lips and I winked. I layed down on the bed and she got on top of me and we started kissing, open mouth, both of us never knowing Nobodies could experience such pleasure.

Later on...

I was in the living room laying on the couchwith Larxene atop me, reading Twilight with her. Steps came through one of the hallways leading into the room, it was Xaldin and Lexaeus. They came over to the back of the couch and both looked down at us.

"Aww, how coot!" Xaldin remarked.

"Yea, wook at the wittle couple!" Lexaeus laughed.

"You're just jealous because you can't get any!" I laughed back. Lexaeus glared at me.

"Let it go Lex," Xaldin began, "lets leave these ugly lovebirds alone! Hahahaah!" THey began to walk away and I was about to get up but Larxene put her hand on my chest. Her other hand drew several knives and then threw them over the couch. Xaldin and Lexaeus screamed with pain and ran away, their yelps echoing down the halls.

"Now, where were we?" Larxene asked me with a smile and a laugh. I kissed her and brought the book back up where we could both see.


End file.
